In corrections environments such as prisons, telecommunications are highly monitored and controlled. However, contraband devices are frequently discovered in correctional facilities. Contraband device usage by inmates poses both a safety and a security risk by interrupting the monitoring processes in prisons. To combat the usage the usage of contraband devices, a fixed detection system can be installed within the correctional facility. Such fixed detection systems, however, usually requires a large upfront cost for installation. The operation and maintenance of the system, training of the staff, and system software, firmware and hardware upgrade can result in further cost after the installation of the system. In addition, a fixed detection system is generally stationed in one correctional facility. After system is installed in one location, it is not easy to relocate the system in other locations, which limits the utilization as well as the cost efficiency of the system. In addition, in general, a fixed detection system is located within the correctional facility. Inmates may gain access to the fixed detection system and interrupt the operation of the system or damage the system, thus posing a great risk to the detection system.
While various aspects and alternative features are known in the field of communication monitoring, no one design has emerged that generally integrates all of the ideal features and performance characteristics as discussed herein.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.